A chemically amplified positive resist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process using i-rays, KrF, ArF and electron beam; forming a bump or a thick film resist pattern in the production of semiconductor devices; forming a wiring pattern or a thick film resist laminated body in the production of circuit board; and the like.
It is expected for the chemically amplified resist composition to give patterns having high resolution and good pattern profile.
US 2002/147259 A1 discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit derived from hydroxystyrene and a structural unit derived from 2-methyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, and an acid generator.
WO 2006/126433 A1 discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit derived from 4-hydroxystyrene, a structural unit derived from styrene, a structural unit derived from tert-butyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from 4-(4-hydroxyphenylsufoxy)phenyl methacrylate, and an acid generator. WO 2006/126433 A1 also discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit derived from 4-hydroxystyrene, a structural unit derived from 4-(1-ethoxyethoxy)styrene, a structural unit derived from 4-(4-hydroxyphenylsufoxy)phenyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from 4-[4-(1-ethoxyethoxy)phenylsufoxy]phenyl methacrylate, and an acid generator.